wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eventide
do not tamper with this page. ---- coding assistance from Forge // tap on the image to open the rest of the page. art is done by me This character belongs to Fear. Do not use without permission. Summary Eventide (preferring the nickname 'Eve') is a hard working, female NightWing dragonet with the gift of aura reading. She is known to travel from time to time, easily picking up knowledge and putting puzzles together even when given fragments. Though she's been through tough times, she's strong and willing to push past her flaws in order to get things done. She is currently studying at Veil in the rainforest, territory of the RainWings. Appearance Eve upholds every ounce of ordinary looks with her body. She's of the average height and weight group for her age and tribe - which isn't a bad thing. Her primary scales are a soft, deep blue-ish purple with hints of pink at the edges. Eve's secondary colors are a grand mix between dark purples and pinks. Her underbelly is a lilac color, with speckles of light pink decorating her. Her eyes are a bright sky blue, with her wing membranes being a solidified pink color. Personality text Skillset ::* text ::* text ::* text ::* text ::* text ::* text ::* text UHHH peaceful beginning?? peaceful early dragonethood? was pretty spooked with her abilities (aura reading) but shes okay at the moment, Until She Met Oneironaut. in which she had doubts about her ability and stuff. text The Oneironaut - shaky friendship Eventide, upon first meeting the Dream Walker's mortal form, had been shocked. Given a migraine upon the bubble of cosmic prowess that surrounded him. She was so very, very afraid to see what would happen should that bubble ever, well, pop. (more tba but eventually she will realize their dynamic is more or less similar to that of the ancient Darkstalker & Moonwatcher's... just healthier? i guess? yeah. at some point the oneironaut does mention to eve that he couldnt have gotten to Big Bad without her help, considering she's the only one of the lot of dragonets that could actually see other folks' auras.) * is really not so good with social interactions, but has some knowledge about it * very moonwatcher-ish at times, simply put * really likes soft blues & pinks, and enjoys watching the stars above. * aura readers were supposed to be killed off in the tribe at a certain age, but eve was spared due to being smuggled away as an egg, and being on the run. (this was only effective due to the current timeline where theres plenty more dragons to hide among in crowds) * would also wear bohemian, silk & soft attire like her friend Beetle * sometimes she breaks her own character by trying to "be" someone else (funnier, clumsier, etc. sometimes it just happens with her) THIS WILL BE THE GALLERY. LEFT & RIGHT COLUMNS OF GRADIENT. Category:Characters Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:Dragonets